


Guess who?

by Jinniesmiles



Category: Kim Seokjin - Fandom, Kim Taehyung - Fandom, jin - Fandom, taehyung - Fandom, taejin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinniesmiles/pseuds/Jinniesmiles
Summary: A cute Taejin short.





	Guess who?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot? I think because it's really short. It's something I wrote a few months ago when I started to write. Just wanted to post it here since it was my first ever work. It got my start into writing more often. Hopefully you enjoy it. I might make it longer. Anyways, Happy reading :)

He woke up to cold sheets. Still half awake, Taehyung stretched his arm out so that he could grab on hold onto those broad shoulders of the man he loved, but he found nothing. There was no warm body to lawl him back to sleep. With bleary eyes, Tae woke up to find his lover gone and got up to go search for him. Really, all he wanted to do was sleep in and enjoy his day off, but he didn't want to be in bed alone. So he forced himself to get up and go in search of the one person that brought him happiness into his mundane life. As he wondered down the hall, Tae could smell breakfast being made-his favorite-pancakes with chocolate sauce and strawberries on top. Tae stood in the door way to find his pink princess half naked showing off those broad shoulders he loved so much. Damn. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around Jin and never let him go, but instead, Tae crept up behind his princess quietly, and with a soft smile he put his hands over Jin's eyes and said 'Guess who?'"


End file.
